1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a curable composition of the addition reaction type and more particularly, to a curable composition which cures into a fluorinated elastomer having improved adhesion to various substrates.
2. Prior Art
Curable fluorinated elastomer compositions comprising a polymeric fluorinated organic compound and a crosslinking agent have been used in a variety of applications.
Currently available fluorinated elastomer compositions cure into products which have solvent resistance, chemical resistance, heat resistance, low-temperature performance and low moisture permeability as rubber material, but do not firmly bond to substrates kept in contact therewith during curing. That is, these compositions lack adhesion to substrates.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a curable composition which cures into a fluorinated elastomer having improved adhesion to various substrates.